Broken Hearts
by MaryJane'sLastDance
Summary: 12 years ago, Chandler's actions led to him losing his best friends and leaving New York. Now he's back in the city, facing the hardest time in his life, and he needs his friends more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing to do with Friends.

AN – Just an idea that popped into my head. Hope you like it

XXX

To his surprise, the city looked pretty much the same. He'd imagined huge changes had taken place in the 12 years since he'd been gone, but it barely looked any different. He wandered down streets that he remembered like the back of his hand, lost in his thoughts, until he found himself standing outside a familiar coffee shop.

The same old couch stood empty in the middle of the room and he smiled sadly to himself. He missed his old friends and needed them now more than ever. He took a deep breath before stepping through the door, not sure why his heart was pounding. He ordered a large black coffee and sat at the round table near the couch. Memories came flooding back and a lump rose in his throat.

He took a sip of his coffee, shocked to find it was stone cold. After a quick glance at his watch, he realised that he had been here for 45 minutes. Wiping away the tears that he only now realised had fallen, he got to his feet to leave. As he reached the door, a familiar face stepped through and flashed him a smile that he had missed.

"Chandler?" she said, clearly as pleased to see him as he was to see her. "Oh my god."

"Hi, Monica," he said, smiling back at her. He felt nervous. After what happened 12 years ago, surely she should be angry with him.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." He knew it was a lie and, considering how well she had known him once, he wondered if she knew it too. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing back in New York? I thought you moved to Chicago."

"Yeah we did. We're still there, just back in New York for some…stuff."

"Stuff?" She knew there was something on his mind, something he was holding back. They had been the closest of friends once upon a time, and she still cared for him. Even though she couldn't shake the feeling she shouldn't be talking to him, she was determined to help him if she could. "What kind of stuff?"

"It's not important." He felt the tears welling in his eyes again. He just wanted to get away before anyone caught him talking to Monica. The way he felt at the moment, he could barely stand to see her, let alone anyone else.

"Chandler," she said his name in that way that always told him that she wasn't going to let it go and he might as well cooperate and get it over with.

"Okay, fine. It's very important."

She took him by the arm and led him to the couch as he began to cry.

"Come on," she said. "Let's talk."

XXX

"God, Chandler. I don't know what to say," Monica said, wiping away tears of her own.

"No one ever does."

She watched him for a moment as he picked at his shirt cuff. She knew it was irrational, but she felt pangs of guilt for not being there for him before now. He used to be one of the most important people in her life and now he was going through all this without her even knowing it. She took his hand and lifted his chin so he was looking into her eyes.

"I'm here for you. Anything you need, just call me. Okay?"

"Thank you."

He leaned over and hugged her, the past decade melting away and everything feeling the way it used to be. They pulled away from each other and he smiled at her.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"We'll get room service at the hotel, I guess. Same as every other night."

"No," she said as she shook her head. "You're coming to mine. You need a good home cooked meal. If you don't take proper care of yourself, you'll be no use to anyone. The whole gang are gonna be there."

"All of them?" That lump was in his throat again.

"Yep. That a problem?"

"Not for me. Probably will be for them though."

"They'll be fine. I'm still in the same apartment. I'll see you there at 7. Right?"

"Is there any point in me arguing?"

"Not really."

"I'll see you at 7 then."

"Good. I've gotta run. But I will see you tonight."

"See you tonight."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek as she stood and headed to the door. As she was about to leave, he called out to her.

"Mon?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. I mean it. You don't know how much it means to me to see you and talk to you again."

"That's what friends are for."

She smiled at him one last time and left. He hoped that Monica was right about the others being okay with seeing him again. He didn't regret the things he had done. Everything it had brought him far outweighed what it had cost him. But he did regret how much he had hurt those closest to him. He hoped they could forgive him eventually.

XXX

12 years ago

Chandler paced up and down the living room nervously. He knew she was only a couple of minutes late, but his mind was in overdrive. Had she changed her mind? Maybe someone had found out about them. What if she'd been in an accident? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened it and she was standing in front of him, a huge grin on her face. He pulled her into the apartment and shut the door.

"Missed me?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"God yes," he said, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. When the kiss broke, he rested his forehead against hers and breathed in the scent of her perfume.

"You're sure Joey isn't going to come back?"

"Certain. He's at the movies."

"Good. We need to talk."

"What about?" he said, his voice shaky and nervous. He couldn't bear the thought of her saying they were over. They had been seeing each other for almost 8 months and he was more in love with her than he'd ever thought possible. All he wanted was to be with her properly, to walk down the street holding hands, to go out to dinner, to be a real couple. But he was afraid that telling her might scare her. As much as he hated the secrecy that surrounded their relationship, the thought of not being with her at all was worse.

"About us. I'm in love with you, and I think you might be in love with me."

"I am."

"Okay. I want us to be together, for us to stop hiding and let people know. The longer we keep it secret, the more pain we cause in the long run. I know it won't be easy, and we'll probably lose some friends but we'll have each other. What do you think?"

He kissed her again, and for the first time, didn't feel like he shouldn't be kissing her. Soon, she would be his girlfriend, his real, proper girlfriend and they wouldn't have to sneak around and arrange their meetings around other people's schedules so they wouldn't get caught.

"I think I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He looked her in the eye and inhaled deeply. She could tell he was thinking about something. Her heart was in her throat. What if he was only telling her what he thought she wanted to hear?

"Is something wrong, Chandler?"

"No, it's just…I." He hesitated for a moment, worried it might be too much, too soon. "My firm are opening a new branch in Chicago. They're looking for people from here to transfer. If I asked for a transfer, we could go together. If you want to."

"Okay." She smiled and threw her arms round his neck and he lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"Go home and throw some stuff in a bag. You can stay here till things are organised with the transfer."

She put her feet back on the ground and let go of Chandler. The smile faded and she started chewing her bottom lip, the way she always did when she was nervous. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You want me to be there when you tell him?" he said, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"It's probably better you're not." She smiled sadly. "Are you sure Joey will be okay with me staying here?"

"He'll have to be."

She kissed him again and grabbed her purse.

"Bye, Chandler," she said, blowing him a kiss.

The door closed behind her. Usually when they parted, he was left feeling empty and lonely. This time, he felt neither. All he felt was love and happiness. They were going to leave everything behind and start a new life. Together.

"Bye, Emily."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing to do with Friends

XXX

Joey was barely through the door to his apartment before Chandler had grabbed his arm and hurried him into the girls' apartment, where Monica, Rachel and Phoebe were on the couch having a girls night in.

"Hey guys," said Rachel. "What's going on?"

"Beats me," said Joey.

"Chandler, are you okay?" asked Phoebe.

"I need to talk to you guys. Now."

Joey sat down in the armchair and they watched Chandler as he stood in front of the television wringing his hands. He looked frazzled and nervous, almost frightened.

"Chandler," said Monica. "You're really scaring me now."

"There's something you should all know," he said. "And I wanted you to hear it from me, even though I don't expect any of you to take my side."

"Your side?" asked a confused Joey. "Against who?"

"Ross." He took a deep breath. "You remember when we were all in London for his wedding?"

"All of us?" said Phoebe.

"Are you ever gonna let that go?" asked Monica.

"Guys, this is serious," said Chandler.

"Sorry," said Phoebe. "Carry on."

"Okay. When _some of us_ were in London, something happened. Something bad. I'm not proud of it and I'll never forgive myself for it, but it happened."

"As bad as Rachel trying to stop the wedding?" asked Joey.

"Joey!" Rachel said.

"It was much worse than that. I left the reception early and went to Ross's hotel room to see if he'd had any luck finding Emily. Only Ross wasn't there. But Emily was. And she was really upset about Ross saying the wrong name so I tried to comfort her. One thing led to another and…"

"Chandler, what are you saying?" asked Monica, leaning forward.

"I'm saying that I slept with Emily. I slept with my best friend's wife on their wedding night."

"Oh my God," said Phoebe.

"How could you do that to Ross?" asked Rachel.

"I wasn't thinking. I'd had a bit to drink and it just…happened."

"Why have you suddenly decided to tell us this now?" asked Phoebe, sensing that there was more to it. Chandler hated how intuitive she could be sometimes.

"A few days after she decided to give Ross a second chance and came to New York, she realised I'd been avoiding her so she came to my office. We started talking and…and it happened again. We've been seeing each other ever since and we're in love. She's leaving Ross for me."

Silence fell over the room. Rachel and Phoebe didn't know what to think. Monica stood up and walked to the window. Joey continued staring at Chandler, struggling to take in what he was hearing. Not so long ago, one of his own girlfriends had left him for Chandler, but this was worse. He'd only been with Kathy for a few weeks. Ross and Emily were married.

"Somebody say something," Chandler said.

"When is she leaving Ross?" asked Phoebe.

"She's telling him now." Chandler looked at Joey. "Then she's going to stay with me for a while."

Joey stared at Chandler for a moment then silently turned to Phoebe.

"Pheebs, can I crash on your couch for a while?" he asked.

"Of course."

Chandler swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew they would be angry with him, but he never expected Joey would leave the apartment.

"I'm asking for a transfer to the Chicago branch of my firm." He hoped telling them he was leaving New York would somehow make it easier for them. "We should be out of the city within the next couple of weeks."

"Get out," said Monica, nothing but anger in her voice. "Get out of my apartment."

"Monica," said Rachel.

"No. He's been having an affair with my brother's wife. I don't want him in my home."

Chandler silently left the apartment, somehow managing to stop himself crying until he made it into his bedroom across the hall.

XXX

Chandler stood in the doorway as he watched Emily sleeping in his bed and smiled to himself. She had been living with him for 2 weeks and the highlight of his day was waking up beside her in the morning. She was all he had. None of the others had spoken to him since the night Emily left Ross. Joey hadn't even been back to the apartment.

He left Emily sleeping and headed out of the door to work. It would only be another week until his transfer was finalised and then they were heading to Chicago. He missed his friends more than he could ever put into words, but the thought of starting a new life with Emily kept him going. He was locking the door behind him when Ross came out of Monica's apartment.

They stared at each other in silence. It was the first time they had seen each other since Ross found out about the affair and neither was prepared for the moment. The anger in Ross's eyes scared Chandler.

"Ross, I," Chandler began.

"I don't want to hear it," interrupted Ross.

Ross barged past Chandler and started walking down the stairs. Chandler followed him.

"Ross, please listen to me. It was a mistake. We just fell in love. We never meant to hurt you."

Ross stopped in his tracks and turned to face Chandler.

"Eight months, Chandler. For eight months you were sleeping with my wife and you say you never meant to hurt me? You knew how much it hurt me when Carol cheated on me and you've done the same thing to me. Only it's worse this time. Susan wasn't my best friend!"

"I'm sorry. We both are."

"Save it, Chandler. I don't care how sorry you are and I don't care how sorry she is. We're done. My marriage is over. Our friendship is over. Because of you."

Ross continued down the stairs, leaving Chandler standing alone. Though he knew Ross had every right to be angry with him, it didn't stop him being upset. Chandler turned and ran straight back to his apartment, unlocked the door and went to his bedroom. Kneeling by the bed, he gently shook Emily's arm.

"Em, wake up. Emily."

Emily roused from sleep and stretched her arms.

"Hey," she said, her voice still groggy. "What time is it?"

"8:15. Get up and let's go. Let's go to Chicago. I know I don't start for another week but I'll take some vacation time and we can go down now. What do you say?"

"Chandler, has something happened?" Emily sat up in bed and took his hand.

"I just saw Ross," he sighed. "He's really hurting. It might help if we weren't here. Besides, I don't think I can deal with this anymore. None of them are speaking to me. I ran into Monica the other day and she wouldn't even look at me."

Emily cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. She could see his eyes tearing up.

"Okay. Let's go."

Four hours later, Chandler and Emily sat side by side on a Chicago bound train, with everything they owned packed into a movers' truck heading the same way. Chandler stared out of the window as New York whizzed past. This was the city he had called home for as long as he could remember and he was leaving it all behind. A piece of paper taped to his apartment door with the word 'Goodbye' written on it was his final farewell to the 5 people who had been a family to him. He looked at Emily and she smiled at him.

He didn't feel quite so sad anymore. They had their whole lives ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with Friends.

XXX

Children ran around shouting. People laughed and talked animatedly. Somewhere outside the hotel, a large truck thundered down the street. Chandler didn't hear any of it. All he heard was the string quartet in the corner of the room as he danced with his new wife.

He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Mrs. Bing."

"I love you, too."

Emily rested her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. Their wedding had been perfect. Chandler kissed the top of her head. Two years together and she still felt butterflies in her tummy when he kissed her. She never dreamt that she could be this happy.

The song ended and Chandler took her by the hand and led her out of the reception hall. Once in the corridor, he stopped and looked deep into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself."

She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist. He rested his hands on her shoulders, his fingers almost becoming lost in her long brown hair.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to be with you."

"Maybe you should tell me." She smiled cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Very lucky. You are everything I've ever wanted and everything I've ever needed. I love sitting watching TV with you when you put your feet up on my lap. When you're in the kitchen cooking dinner, I sit in the living room and listen because I know that you always sing to yourself when you cook. I know you think you look terrible when you first wake up, but I think that's when you look most beautiful. You know what my favourite thing about you is?"

"What?"

"That you love me as much as I love you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she broke into a huge smile. She tightened her arms around him and he hugged her back. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, all the things she loved about him, but she didn't know where to start. There were so many things she could mention – the way he always tried to calm her down when she started getting stressed about something or how she spent all day looking forward to the way he smiled at her when he came home from work, how falling asleep in his arms every night made her feel safe or that her favourite day of the week was Sunday because he always made her breakfast in bed and brought her flowers – but, at least for the moment, she'd settle for holding him close enough to feel his heart beating against hers.

XXX

Emily dried the last of the plates, shut it away in the cupboard and went through to the living room. Chandler was lying on the couch, fast asleep, their two year old daughter sleeping in his arms. She smiled at her little family.

She kissed Chandler on the forehead and shook his arm. "Chandler. Honey, wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and Emily came into focus.

"I think its Zoë's bedtime. Maybe yours as well."

"Maybe," he said, letting out a yawn. "I am pretty tired." He carefully pulled himself up from the couch, making sure he didn't wake his little girl. Emily followed him as he made his way to Zoë's room and gently placed her in her crib. She stirred a little and rolled onto her side, but remained asleep, her parents standing over her. Chandler wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders.

"I still can't believe we made her," he said.

"I know. She's perfect."

"She'll make a great big sister." Chandler looked at Emily, his eyebrows raised and smiling.

"You want another one?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. But, yes, I would."

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You wanna start trying now?"

"I thought you were tired."

"Not anymore."

Emily smiled as Chandler took her by the hand and led her to their bedroom.

XXX

The sun was setting as Chandler and Emily walked hand in hand alongside the Chicago River, on their way home from their favourite restaurant. Chandler stopped by a streetlight and turned to face his wife. He pulled a jewellery box from his inside jacket pocket.

"Happy anniversary," he said, handing the box to Emily. She opened it and gasped as she saw a diamond eternity ring inside.

"Chandler, it's beautiful."

"Read the inscription."

Emily removed the ring from the box and found the words inside.

"'Forever yours.' I love you, Chandler."

"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her passionately. When they finally broke apart, she slipped the ring onto her finger and they continued on their way, each one with one arm wrapped around the other, Emily's other arm rested protectively on her baby bump.

"So, seven years, two kids and another on the way" he said. "Any regrets?"

"Not a single one," she chuckled. "Do you think they've behaved themselves for the sitter?"

"They never behave themselves for us, why would they for her?"

"Good point," she laughed. "Of course, if you didn't let them get away with everything…"

"I can't help it. I want to be strict with them, but they give me the sad eyes and I just melt."

"They've got you wrapped around their little fingers and they know it."

"Let's accept that you're the strict parent, I'm the soft one and leave it at that."

"Why do I have to be the strict one?"

"Because you're better at yelling at them than I am."

"Hey," she said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"You know Zoë wants a puppy for her birthday?" he said.

"I know. She's not getting one."

"Why not?"

"Because the apartment isn't big enough, because she's only 6 and no matter how much she assures us that she'll take care of it we'll be the ones who end up doing everything, and because Noah will start nagging at us for one for his birthday, you'll end up getting him one and we'll be left to look after two dogs."

"Why do you assume I'll get him one?"

"That's what happened when Zoë had those sea monkeys last year."

"This is different. Noah can't drink a puppy."

"He can't look after it either. Zoë isn't getting one and neither is Noah."

"Fine. Strict parent wins."

"I always do."

They smiled at each other and walked in silence the rest of the way home.

XXX

Chandler tried not to wake Emily as he made his way over to the chair by the side of the bed and sat down. He gently took her hand in his and kissed it softly. She gripped his hand as her eyes slowly opened.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he said, his voice as almost as hushed as hers. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

They smiled at each other, their hands still locked together. He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Guess who I saw today," he said.

"Who?"

"Monica."

"How did that go?"

"Okay, I think. She seemed pleased to see me actually. She insisted we all go to her place for dinner tonight. Wouldn't take no for an answer. The whole gang are gonna be there."

"Even Ross?"

"Even Ross."

"Are you nervous?"

"Kind of. And excited. I've missed them all so much."

"I know you have, sweetie." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing to do with Friends.

A/N – This chapter took way longer than I thought it would to write. Hope you enjoy.

XXX

Joey pouted as Monica slapped his hand away from the plate of bread rolls sitting on the table.

"Joey, no eating till everyone gets here," she said sternly.

"Why did you tell me to get here earlier if we aren't eating earlier?" he asked. "I'm hungry."

"We're still eating at seven. As soon as Phoebe and Mike get here, I'll tell you what's going on."

"Okay, but they better hurry up or I'm ordering a pizza."

"Joey, go and sit down. They won't be long."

After another 10 minutes of Joey's complaining, Monica was relieved when Phoebe and Mike walked through the door, Mike carrying the baby seat which held their sleeping four month old son.

"Hey, Mon," said Phoebe. "What's up?"

"Finally!" Joey exclaimed. "Can we eat now?"

"I need to talk you all about something first. Sit down."

Mike and Phoebe sat on the couch with Joey. Mike carefully placed baby Finn by his feet.

"Where's Richard?" asked Phoebe.

"He's picking the kids up from my parents. He'll be back soon." Monica sat on the coffee table and leant on her knees. "Okay. There's someone else joining us for dinner."

"Who?" asked Phoebe.

"Chandler. I ran into him at the coffee shop earlier."

"Chandler?" asked Mike. "Isn't that the guy who stole Ross's wife?"

"Yes he is," said Monica. "They've been married ten years and they've got three kids; Zoë, Noah and Henry. They're going through a really hard time right now. Chandler's struggling to cope with things and he could really use some support."

"What's wrong?" asked Joey.

"About eighteen months ago, Emily got sick. The muscles in her heart had weakened and she was diagnosed with a condition called dilated cardiomyopathy. They tried every possible treatment but nothing worked and she just got worse. Two months ago, they came to New York to see a specialist and while they were here, Emily had a heart attack that caused massive damage. She's been in hospital ever since and Chandler's been staying in a hotel with the kids. The only option left is a transplant."

Monica watched Joey and Phoebe, trying to gauge their reactions. There were tears and concern in Phoebe's eyes, but Joey looked angry. He ran his hand over his chin before standing up and leaving the apartment, ignoring Monica shouting after him. They heard the door to Joey's apartment slam behind him. A moment later, Rachel walked through the door, Emma walking beside her, Liam perched on her hip.

"What's up with Joe?" she asked.

"I just told him Chandler's coming over," said Monica. "No Ross?"

"No. He says we can all do what we want, but he can't face Chandler."

Monica sighed. She could understand Ross still being angry, but she had hoped Emily being sick would help him get over it and move on.

"Okay," she said, standing up. "I guess it's just us then."

XXX

Chandler knocked on the door apprehensively. His nerves had been building all day and he was feeling very twitchy right now. Monica opened the door and smiled reassuringly.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Where are the kids?"

"They're still at my mom's. When I told her I was coming here, she insisted on keeping them overnight so I can get some time to myself."

"Probably a good idea. I'm guessing you could use a break." She moved further into the hall and pulled the door shut behind her. "Listen, I need to tell you something before we go in there."

"What is it?" he asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Ross isn't here. I told him you were coming and he said he couldn't face you."

"I guess I should have seen that coming." He ran his hand through his hair, and then folded his arms across his chest. He really couldn't blame Ross.

"One more thing. I told Phoebe and Joey that you were coming. Phoebe's still here and she's looking forward to seeing you. But Joey stormed off."

Chandler looked down at the floor. It was Joey he had missed more than anyone.

"Chandler, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, looking up. "I'll be fine. What about Rachel?"

"Rachel's here. And she brought her kids."

"Rach is a mom?"

"Yeah. Emma is like her little mini-me and Liam is so much like his dad it's scary."

"Is their dad here too?"

"About a year after you left, Rachel got back together with Ross. They got married just before Emma was born."

"Ross married Rachel. Wow. What about the rest of you? Married? Kids?"

"Well, Joey is still Joey."

"Of course."

"Phoebe got married to a guy called Mike. He's really nice. They have a baby boy called Finn. And I married Richard."

"Richard? Tall guy with a moustache Richard?"

"That's the one," she said, smiling. "We have two little girls. Isabelle and Rose."

"I'm really happy for you. For all of you."

"You ready to go in?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Monica stepped into the apartment with Chandler following sheepishly behind. Phoebe and Rachel stood side by side, waiting to greet him. As he smiled and waved at them nervously, they went straight to him and embraced him tightly. All three of them were on the verge of tears.

"I've missed you," he said.

"We missed you," Rachel replied.

"A lot," added Phoebe.

The girls each kissed him on the cheek before the hug broke.

"We're sorry about Emily," said Rachel. "How's she doing?"

"She has good days and bad. Today's not too bad."

"How are you?" asked Phoebe.

"Pretty much the same," he said.

Rachel hugged him again as she began to cry. "If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Same here," added Phoebe.

"Thank you," he said. "Both of you. You don't know what that means to me."

"Come on," said Phoebe, taking his hand. "Come and meet everyone."

XXX

"This is Noah on his last birthday," Chandler said as flipped to the next photograph in his iPhone. "Six years old and he still hasn't mastered cake goes IN mouth not around it."

Sitting on either side of him on the couch, Phoebe and Rachel both cooed at the image. Chandler moved onto the next picture. Emily sat on a blanket in a park, Henry on her lap, Zoë and Noah behind her leaning on her shoulders, all four of them with huge smiles and the sun shining brightly on them.

"That's a lovely picture," said Rachel. "When was that taken?"

"A couple of months ago," Chandler said. "The day before we came to New York. Em wanted a happy picture of her and the kids."

Chandler stared at the photo in silence. Rachel squeezed his arm, trying to comfort him. She wished there was something more she could do. Telling him it would be okay seemed so hollow. And she didn't know if it would be.

"They do look happy," said Phoebe. "You have a beautiful family."

"I know," he said. He looked at the picture a second longer, before returning the phone to his pocket.

"We have to arrange some sort of mass play date," said Richard. "Get all the kids together. I think with all of us, there'll be just enough adults to handle them all."

"Yeah," said Rachel. "I like that idea."

"Me too," said Phoebe.

"That'd be great," said Chandler. "Zoë would go totally crazy over little Finn. She's in a total baby phase. It's cute but kind of scary for her father to hear his 9 year old daughter say she wants one."

"Tell me about it," said Richard. "Izzie's exactly the same."

"Emma is too," added Rachel. "Ross says that no boys are getting any where near her, ever."

Chandler chuckled. "That sounds like Ross."

There was an awkward silence at the mention of Ross's name. Phoebe squeezed Chandler's knee.

"He'll come around," Rachel said.

"Maybe," said Chandler.

"Okay, guys," called Monica from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

The girls, Chandler and Mike made their way to the table, as Richard went to Izzie and Rose's bedroom to drag the children away from whatever game they were playing. Everyone had just sat down as Joey came through the door.

"Chandler," he said, awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Erm, yeah," he replied. "Sure."

Chandler stood up from the table and followed Joey across the hall. Once inside they stood staring at each other uneasily for a moment before Joey took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Okay," he began. "I cleared out the spare room and there's a double bed in there and the couch pulls out to a double as well. So there should be enough room for all of us."

"I don't understand."

"You're not staying in a hotel. You need your friends."

"Monica said you were angry that I was coming tonight."

"I was. I was angry that you'd been in the city for so long, struggling with three kids and a sick wife, and this was the first we knew about it. You didn't feel like you could call me."

"I figured none of you would want to see me after what I did. You were all so angry with me back then. Ross still doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What you did to Ross sucked. It really hurt him. It hurt all of us. But that was 12 years ago. You need us now."

"Thank you, Joey."

Joey stepped towards his friend and wrapped his arms around him. He thought back to the day he found out Chandler had left New York. Finding the note on the door had devastated him. Every day since then, he'd regretted the way he had treated Chandler. This was his chance to make amends.

The two men slapped each other on the back and pulled apart, both very much looking forward to being room mates again and putting the past behind them.

"Let's go eat," said Joey. "I'm starving."

Chandler laughed as they made their way back to Monica's apartment.


End file.
